


Wasn't Meant to Be

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis suffers a miscarriage and his marriage suffers from the loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is to be honest.

 

 

"It just wasn't meant to be," He whispered as he looked at Liam, tears were pouring down his face, he didn't want it to be true. He wanted this whole thing to be a dream. He didn't want this to be his reality, but right now it is. He didn't like it one bit.

"Lou, I'm so sorry. I ca-can't even express it in words on how much I'm sorry for you losing the baby."

"Our baby, I lost our baby. You and I were in this together, and we still will be-but just not with another person for a bit."

Louis had woken up in the middle of the night, cradling his six month pregnant belly, screaming from the intense pain. The white sheets were stained a deep red, and it was coming from Louis. He screamed for Liam to wake up, and they quickly made it to the hospital, the doctors had did everything they could have and nothing helped. Louis had miscarried.

Liam looked at Louis after he said that, and he finally started crying. He hadn't want to show it, that he was too hurting, but he needed to. He buried his face into Louis' chest, crying hard as his shoulders shook. Seeing Liam cry so hard, Louis started crying once more, he didn't like seeing Liam like this.

"I'm so sorry Liam, I failed us. I couldn't even carry a baby for three more months, I couldn't give you the one thing you wished for. I probably just ruined our whole relationship, I'm so sorry."

Liam looked up at Louis, his eyes still filled with tears, "You did not ruin the relationship, miscarriages happen all the time, and we can't prevent them. It just happened, and we still have time for us to have children, we just have to wait a bit longer. But, hey, we're only 24 years old, so we still got time. We could even look into adopting a child until you're ready to have one."

Louis looked at Liam, wide eyed, "You'd do that just for me?"

Liam nodded, "I'd wait for you until you're comfortable. I'm not about to force you into having another child. And besides, you do have to wait for your incision to heal before we would be able to do anything."

Louis sighed, "I'm sorry."

Liam shook his head, "There is no need to be sorry, you couldn't prevent this, neither of us could have."

Louis leaned forward and kissed Liam's lips softly, "I love you so, so much. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"I did marry you for a reason love, I'm here to stay."

Louis smiled looking down at their ring fingers, their wedding bands shining in the light, "If I could go back to the day of our wedding, I'd just want to relive the whole thing, not change any bit."

;;

Things didn't go back to the way they should have after they got out of the hospital. Louis barely left the house and Liam was always at work. He needed to get the extra money so that if Louis did decide he wanted to adopt, they would have the money, but it made Louis sad because he just wanted to spend time with Liam, but he was never home.

Louis sighed as he texted Liam, he just wanted him home because he was feeling lonely.

_To Liam: baby, can you come home early? i'm feeling really lonely and want cuddles *pouts*_

Liam was just about to text Louis saying that his boss sent him home early since there really wasn't a crowd. He smiled at the text and replied back.

_From Liam: I'm actually on my way home right now. Want me to pick up something for dinner?_

_To Liam: Please, I was something with chicken._

Liam smiled and went to the store and bought some of the chicken from the hot food bar, along with some mashed potatoes and corn. He picked up some other things that he knew they needed and he was on his way home.

Now, if Louis had texted him that he wanted _him_ he would have come home faster. Liam had found Louis in the living room watching some porno, while furiously trying to get himself off. He was quickly stroking himself as he had two fingers inside of himself trying to find his prostate.

"Liam, fucking finally, help me!" Louis moaned out and all Liam could do was cock his head to the side taking the scene in before he placed the food in the kitchen. He then went back to Louis, who was already completely nude, and was pulling at Liam's clothes. "Got to be naked too," he pouted up at his husband.

Liam pecked his lips, "Alright, alright." He pulled off his clothes and Louis licked his lips when he got sight of Liam's erect dick standing up proudly against his stomach.

"Can't wait for this to be inside of me again, missed it so much," Louis spoke as he took Liam down his throat.

"Fuck, baby." Liam's hips bucked into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, making Louis gag slightly before he relaxed and took Liam down further. Louis hollowed his cheeks as he sucked him down. Louis barely even let Liam take a breather before he was straddling his hips and sinking down quickly.

Louis kissed Liam breathlessly as he started to quickly bounce, all of the pent up sexual frustration hitting him full force. He felt like he wanted to come, but he needed so much more.

"Liam!" Louis whined, trying to get him to thrust up into him, which Liam got the hit and he started to.

"Feels so fucking good, missed this so fucking much." Louis hummed in agreement as he focused on trying to get himself to come. Liam's hands went to rest on Louis' hips as he thrusted up into him, his grip becoming harder as his thrusts became quicker.

"I'm gonna come, fuck."

"Yes, baby come for me. Come for Liam baby." Louis didn't have to be told twice as he spilled between their chests, Liam came a short time later. Liam rode out their highs before he pulled off, his chest heaving.

"I vote we not wait that long ever again, I missed your cock."

Liam chuckled, "And I missed your lovely bum."

And if later Louis found out he was pregnant, they celebrated the only way they could.

 

 

 

 


End file.
